Not A Hero
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot that follows Troubled Waters - Serena has to tell James her secret and he reacts to the news.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai_

Serena looked to James, "Say something…"

James had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Like most people in the city, he always wanted to know the identity of the Power Rangers. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was associated with them. He couldn't believe he had already met them.

But then Serena started to explain everything to him that he needed to know. How his life was in danger now that he knew, how he couldn't tell anyone what he knew. She even explained to him, without revealing Amanda's identity, what could possibly happen to him if the Nighlok knew he knew, and Dayu already did.

James shook his head as he tried to process everything.

"You're… you're menaces…"

Serena's eyes widened, "What?"

James got up from the stool. He started to pace around the room, "You said I was in danger because I knew… but you're putting the whole school in danger! Whether we know it or not… we're all associated to you. The other teachers, the staff… the students…"

"No, James, that's…"

"No different! What if those monsters had attacked the school during school hours! What if that one Nighlok that wanted to talk to you hurt one of the kids? It's worse because they have no idea they're in danger. Just knowing you puts us all at risk."

"James…"

"Serena, where's Terran's blanket?" Emily asked as she walked into the room holding a crying Terran. She was trying to put him down to sleep, but he wouldn't do so unless his blanket was in sight.

James looked to the baby, "What about your son? What if the monsters come after him? Did you not think about that when you were screwing around with your ex?"

Serena hadn't told him Dekker was Terran's father. She hadn't told him that she used to be in love with Dekker.

"He was an accident," Serena muttered.

"Right. So with all the birth control pills and contraceptives out there, there was no way of ensure you didn't put a child in danger?"

"Serena, he's getting fussy," Emily tried to rock Terran to sooth him but he wouldn't settle without his blanket and James' yelling was upsetting him more and more.

"So you're putting kids in danger and you're putting me in danger? And you're trying to tell me you're a freaking hero!"

"No! James!"

"You already said one girl nearly died a couple of times because she knew you! How many times will it take before I die? Are you holding competitions now?"

"Please, just listen…"

"NO!" James screamed.

Terran had it. He screamed loudly, deeply unsettled, and transformed. His Nighlok form was stronger and safer. Whenever he was really scared or upset, he knew his Nighlok form could protect him better than his human form. It was instinctual and really bad timing.

"Find the damn blank…" James began to scream at Emily but he trailed off. Emily wasn't holding a baby anymore. She was holding a miniature monster. "What the fuck?"

Terran continued to scream. Serena didn't know what to do. When he was a Nighlok only she could calm him down because he would only settle in her arms. But if she reached out to the baby, the look on James' eyes told her he would be gone.

"There's a monster in your house. Your son is…" James trailed off, "No… no way…"

He shook his head and paced around the room again, "That Nighlok turning up… she mentioned you leaving her toy alone now that you had… Do monsters and humans… He's a…"

"He's only half," Serena explained. Emily walked over and placed Terran in Serena's arms. Serena rocked the baby and tried to explain quickly, "A quarter, actually…"

"A quarter?"

"His father was half," Serena nodded. "His father could switch between human and Nighlok…"

"And now you're going to come up with some sob story about how you had no idea," James rolled his eyes. "He tricked you and got you in bed."

Serena lowered her head. If only she had been that stupid. She hugged Terran as he settled and transformed back. She gave her son a kiss on the head and passed him back over to Emily.

"I washed his blanket," she said. Emily nodded and walked off.

James took a seat on the stool, "I want you to tell me the truth, Serena. If you're going to be honest with me, I want the whole damn truth. Are you a half?"

"I'm not a half, James," Serena answered. "I'm a human…"

"With a monster baby? What about your sister? Calling her your little monster, was that just some inside joke? That day I came here and she was being punished… did she transform…"

"No! James, can I just explain…?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Terran is part Nighlok… his father was the Nighlok Dayu was talking about."

"Dayu being the monster that turned up at school who knew you by name? What's the point of having secret identities if the bad guys know who you are? I don't have to know you're a freaking Power Ranger for them to come after me? Or the students. They could still use us to get to you."

"James…"

"And your ex-boyfriend was literally a monster, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded.

"Did he… you know?"

Serena looked at James and saw an opening. She could play the rape card if she wanted, but keeping secrets and lying to him had already gotten her in this deep.

"He and I were in love," she answered. "I let myself fall in love with a monster."

James growled, "Quit your job."

"What?"

"Quit your damned job! You're putting each and every student and staff member at school in danger! Everyone you interact with is in danger. The least you can do is stay out of society and quit your job."

"I need the money…"

"I need my life! Those students need safety! Quit your job!"

"If I quit I can't support Terran…"

"The little monster bastard?" James screamed. "You tell me you're a freaking Power Ranger but now you're breeding the same monsters you're trying to destroy?"

"James!"

"Quit your job…"

"But…"

"Quit your job, monster-fucker, or I'll get you…"

"Get out," James heard someone shout. He looked to the doorway and saw Serena's uncle, or, now that he knew the truth, mentor, standing with a look that could kill.

Ji pointed to the front door, "I understand your fears and confusion, Mr. Smith, but I will not have you verbally assaulting my niece and her son. Kindly remove yourself from my home or I will be forced to remove you."

"You're all menaces!" James screamed. He picked up his jacket and stormed out. As he walked by Mentor, he was grabbed by the arm.

"Unless you wish to put the rest of the city in danger, I suggest you keep this secret to yourself."

"Keep your Rangers inside and away from society, then," James huffed. "Heroes… my ass…"

James slammed the door shut as he left the house. Mentor made sure it was locked and then walked back into the common room. He wrapped his arms around Serena who looked like she was trying to hold everything in.

"He's right…"

"Serena…"

"The school doesn't need me anymore anyways… I'm just… I have no job, no boyfriend, no way to support my son… Everyone I care for I put in danger…"

"He's just scared, Serena…"

"Name one person whose life I haven't somehow risked!" Serena pulled away from Mentor, "I'm going to my room. I might as well get used to it…"

-Samurai-

The car ride home was long. James had spent the entire time fuming. He knew he was right to be mad. He knew he was right to be scared. He knew he was right to walk away, but the angrier he got, the more he started to realise he had been a total dick.

More than a dick, actually. He couldn't believe the way he had reacted. He was still frustrated over the fact that just knowing Serena was enough to get him killed, but he couldn't imagine being in her position. She had explained to him her involvement with the Rangers. She even told him how she got her powers and why she wasn't actually the yellow Ranger. Just like he had never asked for this danger, technically, neither had she.

He got into his home and closed the door. He leaned back against the door and sunk to the floor.

"What did I do…?"


End file.
